


Becoming Whole

by Peppsta



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle Nexus (TMNT), Big Mama stole baby Leo after he was mutated, Brotherly Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LATER, Leo is the Battle Nexus Champion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Separation at Birth, Violence, he does like the fighting (or does he?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: Shortly after the turtles were mutated, Big Mama swooped in to steal one of them from Baron Draxum. She raised him as her own personal Battle Nexus Champion. She is happy with him because he does bring a lot of fans into the arena which leads to more money!After stealing the Oozesquitos from Draxum she sets her turtle up to protect them, knowing Draxum will send someone to steal it back again.Leo meanwhile tries to deal with the consequences of his fighting lifestyle on his health, his relationship to Big Mama and those weird turtles yokais, who turned up to retrieve the Oozesquitos and for some reason look so much like him.
Relationships: Baron Draxum & Big Mama (TMNT), Big Mama & Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm starting this new fic and I hope you all like it!  
> This is an AU where everything is the same except when Draxum created the turtles, Big Mama stole Leo and raised him as her new Battle Nexus Champion. The beginning sets in the episode "Bug Busters" where the turtles try to steal the Oozesquitos from Big Mama, who stole it from Draxum!  
> I hope you like it!

The crowd was roaring the second he entered the arena. Lights in every colour imaginable were spinning around in the air and finally settled on the two opponents. The glimmering and flashing lights would have hurt Leo’s eyes, if he weren’t so used to it. After all, this wasn’t the first time he was standing in the Battle Nexus, facing The Kraken. The publicum loved them and their rivalry, so Big Mama decided to let the two yokais battle as often as possible.

The viewers were to ones who brought all the money after all. So, their wish was Big Mama’s command. And her command was Leo’s order. 

In the back of his mind, Leo could faintly hear the speaker introducing both him and The Kraken to the audience. A useless gesture in his opinion. Everyone around the Hidden City knew them but he knew this was just a way to get the crowd more exited. The more excitement the more money. 

The second he heard his name being yelled by the audience, he knew he had just been introduced. Slowly he pulled one of his katanas out of its sheath and swung it around his body. Leo knew about his skills and didn’t hesitate to show off his moves. The more fans and supporters he gained, the better. His fans wanted not only good fights and swift moves, no, they wanted a show. They wanted snarky remarks, insults and epic speeches and Leo was ready to give it to them. 

This was the image he build up for himself. His stage persona. 

Leo noticed how quiet the audience had become and knew it was time to draw his second katana. Usually he would just start with one and it often was enough for his opponents but he was battling The Kraken. He underestimated his power once and paid bitterly for it. He had never received such a hard and ruthless beating. Since that day, he knew what he was getting into when facing *this* opponent.  
Getting in position, he saw the yokai in the distance tense up too. Suddenly everything went quiet around him. Blocking out the audience, Leo could only hear his own breathing and heartbeat. It was calming to know his heart was still beating and he was still breathing, it showed him he was still *alive*. When receiving a bad hit in the arena, Leo tended to lay still for a few more seconds, waiting for the smoke to clear and just listening to his heart throbbing under his chest. To make sure he was still *there*.

Leo was sure Big Mama wouldn’t let him die. Not in a fight in the Battle Nexus, at least. He knew his fights brought the most money, he knew business would flop without him. And he knew that Big Mama knew this. 

A loud sound ripped him out of his thoughts. The battle was starting and he could already see one of The Kraken’s tentacles rushing towards him. Thanks to the distance and Leo’s quick reflexes, he could dodge the attack easily. He jumped into the air, while spinning around himself and the fast limb, which seared through the air next to him. Throwing one of his katanas at the extended tentacle, he effectively pinned it down, hearing a load screech from his opponent. Using his speed and his weight, Leo turned himself around, so he was racing headfirst towards the ground. A few meters before the ground, he rolled himself into a tiny ball, just to open himself to his full length again. He used the momentum to extend his katana and cut smoothly through the struggling limb. The cut tentacle was laying still on the ground, still pinned by his katana, while the rest of the limb, which was still attached to The Kraken, was flailing around.

The crowd cheered, when Leo jumped onto the still tentacle and pulled his sword out. He spun it around his body a few times and then squatted down.

“One gone, seven left to go.” He ginned as he rested one of his katanas on his right shoulder. The crowd went wild again and he could hear a few insults being thrown at his opponent.

*too weak*

*to slow*

*not good enough*

*failure*

Leo was no stranger to these comments. If you didn’t win, you failed, which makes you too weak to win, to slow to stand up a fight, not good enough to fight in the Battle Nexus and a failure.  
And you don’t want to fail Big Mama.

The Kraken was a skilled fighter though and not at all beaten yet. He grabbed pieces of debris which were laying around from previous fights and threw them in his direction. Quickly Leo jumped in the air again. A piece of the wall smashed into the cut limb, where he had just been standing. Raising his head again, he saw a piece of the ground, a giant pipe and three giant stones flying towards him. Putting the blades back into the sheaths, he landed on the piece of ground mid-air, crouching to jump onto the pipe. Wind rushed over his skin and his ears were attacked by the shouting of the crowd. He blinked a few times after he landed safely and jumped again onto one of the giant stones. 

The second he touched the stone in a crouch on all fours, he saw something fly towards him from the corner of his eyes. He whipped his head around and could only watch as a tentacle approached him at an enormous speed. Leo knew he had no chance of dodging, so he just braced himself for the impact, which was about to come.

Like expected, the tentacle hit Leo right in the chest and hurled him into the next wall. Out of instincts, Leo tried to turn around, to see where he was flying but he was just falling too quickly. He had no control over his body and helplessly waited for his shell to smash into the wall. Everything around him went quiet the moment he hit the wall. Pain seared through his shell and he even heard a few cracks. It became silent in the battle arena. His arms were spread out from his body and now stuck in the broken wall. Tiny pebbles fell down onto his face. 

The audience started to scream again, this time cheering for The Kraken. Leo blended all those noises out and focussed on his heartbeat. *bobom* *bobom*. Trying to detach himself from the wall Leo supressed a whimper. His shell hurt and he was sure it was cracked at some places. Landing on all fours on the ground, he let his head hang down, nearly touching the ground. He breathed heavily and slowly got up onto one knee, then on the other. He put his hands on his thighs and pushed himself in a standing position. He was glad he had placed his katanas safely into their sheaths because he would have lost them in this attack. 

The audience was still screaming. Looking up, Leo had to shield his eyes from the burning and flashing lights. He blinked and saw different kinds of yokais throwing their fists into the air, holding up signs and flags. Leo wondered if he hadn’t grown up under Big Mama and introduced to the Battle Nexus this early, would he also be sitting in the stands, cheering for his favourite champion? 

There was no time thinking about it, because he was still in a fight. Big Mama hadn’t allowed them to kill each other but sometimes they got very close to do so. It’s not like they’ve got a hospital or a medical wing here, so you just had to look after yourself and being close to death was not easy to overcome. So Big Mama made sure to tell them what will happen to them, if one of them would ever kill the other. Both he and The Kraken made a silent agreement to keep each other alive in their fights. No one wanted to be on her bad side after all and taking away her two most prized possessions would not end well. 

Shaking his head, Leo turned around to face his opponent again. The smoke cleared and he could see The Kraken standing not too far way from him. The Kraken could easily be mistaken for a human, if it weren’t for those giant tentacles which grew, where arms were supposed to be. Apart from that, his opponent looked more human than he did. He was fairly tall, his soft dark red skin covered in metal plates to protect him from Leo’s katanas. His head had the form of an egg with two big eyes, which were now thin slits, located at each side of his head. His legs were covered in bandages and protectors. The Kraken didn’t have any natural protection, unlike Leo, so he needed those shields to protect him in the battle. 

The Kraken caught his eyes and both of them were standing only a few meters away from each other. Both were panting and sweating. Leo had always wondered how his opponent got into fighting in the Battle Nexus. 

“I hoped you liked that wall!” Shouted The Kraken. “You can taste it again, if you’d like to!” The crowd laughed and cheered for him again. Leo grinned at that and pulled his katanas out of their sheaths again.

“Yeah? I guess, I’ll taste squid rings today!” With that, Leo raced towards his opponent, dodging his tentacles easily. He suddenly stopped in front of him and kicked at the ground, so a heap of sand flew into the air, directly into The Kraken’s face and eyes. He yelled angrily, pulling his tentacles back to try and rub the sand out of his eyes. Leo knew he had an advantage, which he had to use to win this fight.

With a swift turn, Leo pulled both of his katanas up into the air and pulled them down, to cut two parallel cuts into the soft flesh. The two of them had been fighting for a long time now, so both of them knew each other’s weaknesses. The blood dripped down from his upper arms, not cut through entirely. Leo wasn’t too worried about cutting off his opponents limbs for he could easily regrow them in a matter of hours. That was why he had to end this fight quickly. 

Attaching himself to one of the wildly swinging tentacles, he let the limb carry him over his opponents shoulder, so he would land behind his back. Leo raised his left leg and pushed it down into The Kraken’s back. The yokai in front of him fell over and tried to turn around, the second he hit the sandy grounds but Leo quickly placed his leg onto his back and put his katanas crossed over behind The Krakens neck, ready to strike a killing blow.

Suddenly the crowd went wild. The fight was over.

Leo looked up, narrowing his eyes to find Big Mama standing at the edge of her private lounge. Their eyes crossed and she pulled her mouth into a teeth flashing grin and waved at him innocently. The crowd around him was cheering for him and various things were thrown into the arena. Flowers, presents and some things better not mentioned. 

They chanted his name when he got off his opponents back and backed up a few steps. Two of Big Mama’s yokais arrived and took The Kraken under his armpits and pulled him out of the arena, backstage. Leo silently watched him being dragged away, his legs leaving thin lines of his shoes in the ground. 

The turtles turned around and waved at his fans in the stands. He threw a few kisses at them and some ladies and men started to blush and some even fainted. A grin spread over his face as he made his rounds around the arena, trying to please his fans with his attentions. Even if it was just waving at them, throwing kisses and fingerguns.

After the Battle Nexus cleared out, Leo returned into the backstage area and immediately went into the lift. He felt tired after the rush of adrenaline left him. The second the doors closed and a soft *ding* sound echoed through the small space, Leo leaned against the cold metal wall behind him. He still needed to get some tape to get his cracked shell fixed and fix some injuries. He turned around and rested his head against the cooling metal. He sighed. Tomorrow was his next fight, probably with some newbie. It was not like he minded the killing but some of them were just too young. 

Young runaway yokais often tried their luck and searched for fortune and fame in the Battle Nexus but forgot about the killing, the pain and the suffering it could lead to. Some of the lucky ones survived their battles with Leo and got pulled into a contract with Big Mama. 

But everyone had their own definition of lucky, right?

Leo pulled his head away from the wall and straightened his posture. He could see his reflection in the wall. His arms and legs were covered in dirty bandages which were tainted in dust and dirt. Around his shell were two diagonal straps, holding his katanas in place. Under those straps was a dark grey poncho with some blue stripes on it. After a series of wins Big Mama surprised him with this cloth and he could even wish for a colour himself! Attached to his poncho was a hood, which he often used if he had to do anything for Big Mama in public. She didn’t want him to be recognized too easily.

Leo pulled his hood down and wiped the dirt off his face, leading to even more dirt being collected on his bandages. He heard another soft *bing* sound and the door was opened again. He could see Big Mama standing in front of a window from which she could see the Hidden City in all its glory. As quiet as possible, Leo walked into the room, passing a few of Big Mama’s personal bodyguards, who all eyes him suspiciously.

He kneeled down on one knee and lowered his head. He had to wait until his boss would allow him to move or even speak. A few seconds nothing happened and Leo’s harsh breathing was the only thing which could be heard. Leo could feel his legs and arms shake from exhaustion. He just wanted to rest. The pain in his shell didn’t lessen either but there was nothing he could do, so he just suffered in silence.

“Oh my turtelyboo. You have returned to me. And I see you were successful. How glad I am.” Her soft voice suddenly started. She turned around and Leo could feel her gaze on his head. “You seemed bored my captivating champion.” Her voice suddenly go darker.

Leo gasped and his head shot up. “No! I-“ He could feel Big Mama’s eight eyes stare into his soul and he quickly lowered his eyes again. He clenched his hands into fists and clenched his eyes shut.

*Stupid*

“Mmmmmhhh. What to do with you? I don’t know what to do with you anymore!” She sighed and sunk into her chair dramatically, changing back into her human form. She put her chin in her hand and looked back at Leo. “I take you in, off of those dirty hands of Baron Draxum, saving you from his wrath,” Leo bit on his lower lip. She was right. She raised him since she took him in, gave him food to eat and a roof over his head and all she wanted from him was some deeds here and there and to bring in money through the Battle Nexus. “And this is how you thank me? By being bored? By speaking up without me asking for your opinion?” She slammed her hands down onto her desk and got out of the chair again. Leo could see her small feet in high heels appearing in front of his face. 

“But don’t worry a bibbely bit. Big Mama has a job for you, so you can make it up for her.” Leo heard something being moved around and placed in Big Mama’s hands. The feet left his view again and she returned to look out of the window. “You can look up now.” The woman said and Leo raised his head carefully. She turned around again and stared at him, her eyes digging themselves deeper into Leo’s soul. Carefully she put a container onto her desk.

“This belongs to Baron Draxum and I know how much you like him.” She snickered. “He arranged someone to steal it back from me and this is where you come in.” Big Mama held it out for Leo to take. He carefully took it into his hands and I was surprisingly cool. On a second, closer look he could see little mosquitos moving around in there, all glowing ominously green. 

“Your job is to protect this container with everything you have. I can imagine those yokais can not be stronger than *my* Battle Nexus champion. It is calculated that they will arrive in approximately three hours. Make sure you keep them in their container.” Big Mama knocked softly against the glass. She walked past Leo and her bodyguards followed her into the lift. 

“I hope this will cure your boredom, my talented turtle.” With another *bing* the door closed again and Leo was left alone in the room. He gently put the container down and put his face into his hands. 

Three hours?! How is he supposed to do this? 

Did he upset Big Mama somehow? Why wasn’t he allowed to patch himself up and why did she leave him alone.

She was right. It was unrealistic that those no name yokais could beat him but *now*? After a fight against The Kraken? He was tired, he was hurt! There was no way the fight against those yokais would be easy, especially if they were trained by Baron Draxum. 

Pacing around in the room, thinking of a strategy, Leo flinched when he heard another *ding* sound and the opening of the lift. One of Big Mama’s personal bodyguards stepped out and threw something at the ground in front of Leo’s feet. Without exchanging words, the lift closed again and he was gone. 

Leo gasped when he saw what was laying on the ground. A few protein bars, water and tape. He chuckled. So Big Mama wasn’t going to leave him like this. He knew it. Quickly he scattered over to the items and tore open the first plastic wrapper of the protein bar. It wasn’t much but it was more than he deserved. Big Mama had taken care of him since he could remember, he owned her his life. And she was right! He was thanking her with being bored in his fights. He should be more thankful. He had his lovely fans, he was popular and he had everything a turtle like him needed. 

Sitting cross-legged in front of Big Mama’s desk, he chewed on his bar, drinking a few sips of the water bottle. First he would get his blood sugar back up, then he’ll patch himself up again and then he has to think of the best way to keep Draxum’s yokais at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to yell at me i have a [tumblr](peppsta.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first confrontation with the Turtles and Draxum!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and thank you all for your lovely reviews <3

After chugging down the rest of the water, Leo decided to work on his plan. The yokais won’t wait for him to finish his strategy, they would take what belonged to them. Nervously pacing through the room again, Leo decided it would be for the best to just hide and wait until the yokais were just about to touch the container and then attack!

The next question was where to hide? Whipping his head around, Leo scanned the room. The only realistic hiding place would be a wardrobe, not too far away from the desk, so he could still have a clear view on the container sitting on Big Mama’s desk. 

‘Brilliant!’ Leo brought his fist down onto his palm and smiled. In the wardrobe he would be safe from their eyes but he could still watch them, without them noticing! Leo patted himself mentally on his own back and quickly jumped into the closet to his right. 

His shell touched the back of the tight space and Leo winced. He should have been more careful with his injuries, after all he does need to fight tomorrow again. He just needed to handle those yokais quickly and then tape his shell back up. He knew Big Mama wanted him to finish his job before he could rest and take care of himself. Which was understandable, even though she already brought him food and water, so it was his time to repay her. Before Leo went into the closet, he had quickly collected the remaining bars and his water bottle and put them back into his pouch for safekeeping. He never knew how his next match was going to end. The tape was also put into his pouch, after debating in his head whether he should patch himself up now or later. He had decided to do it later, Big Mama needed to see that he really *was* the strongest fighter she had. Something minor like a cracked shell cannot stop the Battle Nexus champion! 

Leo smiled at the title. 

Leonardo. The Battle Nexus Champion!

It sounded like music to his ears, after all, he deserved to carry it! He had fought the most battles and won nearly all of them. He brings in the most money and has the most fans, so this all must be worth something, right?

Shifting in the tight space, Leo moved to look out of the slit, his only source of light right now. The subtle lights were calming on his eyes and the turtle sighed and leaned back. He flinched, remembering his injured back. Trying to turn around, he let out a breath, he didn’t know he was holding, and rested his shoulder against the wall of the closet.

Now, in the silence of the closed space, Leo realized how tired he was. He could barely keep his eyes open. Squeezing his eyes shut, he slapped his cheeks gently, trying to focus. Big Mama entrusted him this task personally! This was important, he couldn’t allow himself to screw up. Not again. Leo doesn’t want to disappoint her, keeping as far away from her wrath as possible. Something he shares with everybody surrounding Big Mama.

Another soft *ding* sound interrupted his train of thoughts. 

‘Concentrate, Leo!” He narrowed his eyes and sat up straight again. Pressing his hands softly against the cold wood, he peeked through the opening again. He couldn’t see anything yet. The second the elevator doors opened he could hear voices. Three different kinds voices, all… arguing with each other. 

Pressing himself closer to the doors, he could feel his cheeks scrap against the wooden surface. Leo squeezed his eyes tightly together, so he could concentrate on his surroundings. 

“Great work, Donnie! Now we are in Big Mama’s private room!” One voice yelled. “I don’t know what could possibly go wrong!” Shuffling could be heard, probably the sound of them squeezing themselves out of the elevator. 

“Where do you think she keeps all her *important* stuff? Do you really think she would just let it lay around somewhere randomly? You underestimate her, brother of mine!” A new voice yelled.

Two. There were at least two yokai. That was ok, Leo told himself and slowly moved his hands towards his katanas. He could handle this. Personally he would have like just one, but that doesn’t matter anyway! He needed to be alert and watch out for their next actions!

“There it is!” A third voice yelled. Three? How many more are there? How did they all manage to fit into the elevator? But more importantly! They finally noticed the canister, sitting directly in front of them. Maybe it won’t be too hard to beat them and protect the flies. How good can they be? Clearly not better than him of course! He was Big Mama’s favourite and Battle Nexus Champion!

“Quick, let’s just grab it and bolt!” The first voice noted again. Not too stupid, Leo had to admit. Finally they came into sight and Leo nearly dropped his half pulled out katana. 

They were turtles. Turtles like him!

Swallowing slightly, Leo leaned closer to the wall, trying to push himself closer to the door to see as much as possible. How did this happen? How is it possible that they exist? Big Mama had never told him that there was someone like him out there! For a second Leo thought about attacking them. He was curious to get to know them. Where did they come from, where do they live? What’s their favourite colour and do they like pizza?

Were they anything like him?

Before he could further dwell on his imagination, Leo realized what he was supposed to do. He had a mission and he won’t fail. Keeping the container with Big Mama was his top one priority and even if they were like him, he wouldn’t allow them to ruin Big Mama’s plans. Whatever they were. She never really told him about her plans beforehand but he didn’t really need to know why he did something. He just needed to know what his mission was, no questions asked. Big Mama didn’t like questions and Leo trusted her to do the right decisions. Who else could decide what was good for them if not Big Mama?

Narrowing his eyes, Leo watched them closely again. He had never fought any of Draxum’s yokais before so he didn’t know what to expect. Fully pulling his katana out of its sheath, Leo tensed and was ready to jump into attack. 

The big one with giant teeth chatted with the other turtles, showing off his teeth in a grin and walked towards the container. 

Leo held his breath. Waiting.

*dodom* *dodom* his heart was hammering in his chest, ready to leave his body and run away.

The big one reached out with his hand, nearly touching the container with the mosquitos. The second his three fingers (he also had three fingers? Like him!) touched the glass, Leo bolted out of the cupboard, ready for the fight.

Like the world slowed down, they turned around and he could see the other two turtles better now. The smallest one wore an orange mask around his head and had lots of colourful patterns all over his skin. He couldn’t decide if those were tattoos or birthmarks, Leo leaned more towards the idea of tattoos, birthmarks weren’t that colourful. Not that Leo was aware of. 

The other one looked… like him. Just different. He wore a purple cloth covering the top of his head. The turtle also had some sort of extra support shell on his supposed natural shell. Maybe his shell had been hurt too, just like his own sometimes. If they had been friends, then they could have helped each other with their constant shell pains. Maybe the purple one had some ideas which reached further than tape to help his back with. But they weren’t friends, so Leo made a mental note to remember the purple turtle’s shell as his weakness. 

The big one wore a red, kind of shredded mask on his head. He was *enormous* and Leo knew the turtle could easily overpower him via strength, so he had to make sure to avoid getting hit by him. One hit of that guy could end the whole fight. Apart from that, he looked scary. He had spikes all over his body, leaving only very small spots of weaknesses for Leo to hit. 

Leo had decided to attack the small one first. He seemed like the weakest link, so he could hopefully use it against the others. His katana seared through the air and Leo put his whole body weight into this attack. 

Suddenly he got knocked out of the air. His shell hit the floor first and a yell of pain escaped him. He rolled over the ground, knocking over chairs and glasses fell onto the floor. He came to a halt on his hand and knees and breathed heavily, looking back up at the turtles. The purple guy had used his stick like a bat and hit him square in the chest with it. The staff was harder than it looked. 

“Woah!” The colourful turtle breathed out and pointed at him. “Who is that guy? Another turtle?” The purple one lowered his staff and all three of them stared right at him. The red one stepped forwards.

“Hello there, friend! My name is Raph and those are my brothers Donnie and Mikey!” He introduced himself. “We just want to take those Oozesquitos and then just leave you alone.”

Leo got up on his knees and raised himself up to his full height, not even coming close to the height of so called ‘Raph’. 

“I sadly have to disagree with you, buddy. I can’t let you take those bugs.” Putting himself in fighting position, Leo saw his opponents do the same. They all seemed nervous, the grip on their weapons was too tight and their pupils danced around the room. It seemed like they were young… too young to work for Draxum and to be send into a dangerous mission like that. They were still kids. 

Leo swallowed. Not because his nerves were getting to him but he was scared for them. He had killed enough young yokai, they may be Draxum’s fighters but he tried to avoid killing teenagers. The feeling of the turtles across from his was no foreign emotion for Leo. 

His first time in the Battle Nexus… he had been eight years old and way too overconfident. He had felt like a master of his katanas and no force on this earth could stop him. Oh how wrong he had been. He had been absolutely destroyed. Physically and mentally. Leo barely made it out alive and needed a lot of time to recover. The next time he stood in the arena had been a few weeks later. His injuries hadn’t quiet healed yet but he was still grateful that Big Mama didn’t sent him back to a fight earlier.

“Dude, could he be like a lost brother of ours or something.” The orange guy, ‘Mikey’ whispered to his brothers. They all looked at him, then back at Mikey. They huddled together and whispered to each other in hushed voices.

What… What were they doing? Turning their backs on him just like this? What was going on? Was this a prank? Leo felt his brain work through possible traps they could have put up for him in the meantime, which could activate if he attacked them right now but Leo didn’t see how they could have done so.  
He knew Big Mama didn’t like any strangers lingering around her rooms, so Leo knew he needed to attack now.

It seemed like he didn’t even move at all but Leo dashed towards them and knocked into Raph, feet first, away from his brothers. He needed to separate them. Landing softly in front of the big turtle, he jumped towards the purple one, and easily dodged his staff, which he was swinging around wildly but without any strategy. With a few smooth moves with his katana, Donnie was disarmed and he stared into Leo’s eyes. 

He could see fear in them.

Narrowing his eyes, Leo took a few steps back and made his way over to Mikey. The poor guy was shaking but he tried to look tough. 

“Don’t touch my brothers!” A voice suddenly yelled and Leo barely dodged a powerful red glowing fist. Everyone in the room stood still, staring at the fist of Raph. 

“What… WHAT WAS THAT?” Donnie screeched and hopped over to Raph and put his head in his hand, rubbing his chin. Mikey also brushed past Leo, not even acknowledging the fight they had just been in. He quietly lowered his weapons and stared confusedly at the brothers. They just stopped… In the middle of the fight to stare at his brother’s apparently new found powers. 

While the other turtles stood there in awe and swooned over the glowing fist, Leo knew exactly what was going on. He felt goosebumps rise on his skin and a cold shiver ran over his body. Those were Baron Draxum’s mystical weapons. He remembered Big Mama telling him how Draxum invented deadly weapons, which were extremely powerful and unlike any normal weapons. Leo had wondered what she meant but now… standing in front of them, he recognized those weapons immediately. His legs started to tremble, so he shifted his legs. They weren’t allowed to see his weakness and he shouldn’t show them to his enemies. Even though they were busy freaking out. 

Leo could see his reflection in the window in front of him, next to the turtles. He looked bad. He was sweating heavily, not sure if it was from exhaustion or the fear of the new weapons. His posture was slouched, trying to relax his hurting shell. Wide, tired eyes stared back at him and he could see the fear in his own eyes. Had they just been playing with him the whole time? They didn’t take him seriously and he hated it. Gripping his katanas harder, he attacked again.

He landed on the orange turtle’s shell and put one of his katanas under his chin, holding onto the orange bandana to pull his head back. 

“This game is over now.” He whispered hoarsely. He had to end this the only way he could imagine. He knew they were brothers and from what he knew, they loved each other. Dearly. It was a cowardly move but it would get Leo what he wanted. “Either you leave now and tell Draxum to never even think about setting a foot into Big Mama’s empire again.” He pressed the blade closer to the kids neck. He heard a soft whimper under him and the colourful turtle was shaking all over. “Or you’ll have to say goodbye to your brother.” 

He could see the two turtles try and grab their weapons but Leo was faster. He could see how the purple one raised his arm to reach for his staff, lying only a few feet away from him. Leo took the chance and threw his katana, cutting Donnie on his upper arm. Blood started to pool down his arm and he stared at it hypnotized. 

“I said.” Leo whispered. “LEAVE!” He yelled at them and he could see them flinch. It was clearly visible that Raph was fighting with his role as brother and leader. He wanted to save Mikey but he knew how important the container was for Draxum. Leo could imagine that Draxum was as harsh as Big Mama when it came to failed missions.

Before anyone could even move a muscle and decided on what to do, suddenly a light appeared behind Leo, enlightening the entire room in a blinding light. A portal had been opened. A shadow appeared over Leo and while he was turning around, something purple hit him straight into the chest, sending him flying into the next wall. 

His ears were ringing and his sight was blurry. Staring at his hands, (he suddenly had 4 or 6 of them) he tried to get them under him, so he could stand up again. Through the ringing of his ears, he could hear loud yelling and fighting noises. What was going on? Who was fighting? Suddenly one of those purple vines, who had struck him earlier, wrapped around his left arm and pulled him along the ground. He closed his eyes, still overwhelmed from the hit. It felt like his head was going to explode and his limps felt like they were of no use anymore. He could barely move. 

Out of nowhere, his body left the floor and he dangled over the ground, held in the air by a vine, wrapped tightly around his arm. Oh, this was going to leave a mark. 

There were more whispers and shouting, some voices were confused and some were angry, Leo could barely make them out. Trying to open his eyes, he found himself staring at the ground, his head hanging low. Raising it slowly, he saw himself in the window again.  
His heart stopped.  
Baron Draxum was holding him up by his wrist. His limp body swayed slightly and there was nothing he could do. Slowly starting to panic, Leo’s breath quickened and he began to struggle. He needed to get out of this trap. The vine around his wrist tightened and the dangling turtle was sure, his bone was about to snap.

Suddenly he was moved forward, directly in the direction of the window. No. Not in the direction of the window. At the window. Baron Draxum was going to throw him out of the window. Trashing even harder, Leo rolled himself up in a fetal position, waiting for the impact and the cutting pain of glass sharps.

Like expected, Leo’s body went through the glass and his skin was hit by the cool wind of the night and the pain of thousand little cuts all over his body. 

He let out a scream and tried to cling to the vine, which was holding him. Closing his eyes, he didn’t want to see them moment he was going to fall. 

“Give me the canister turtles, or your br- this turtle will die.” Leo gulped. There was no way those turtles were going to save him. He just tried to kill one of them.

“I don’t care if he dies, he tried to kill Mikey!” The purple one yelled pointing directly at him. Leo could feel his own eyes open even more, staring at Donnie. He had just doomed him. Draxum would never let him live. Leo understood though. What was his use, if he couldn’t even take care of the canister, Big Mama put him in charge of. For a second he had thought, maybe they would safe him, the orange one had called him “long lost brother” before. Somewhere deep inside of him, he had hoped it was true. That he was not so very alone in this world and there was someone out there who loved him, even if he failed. 

But that was a lie. No one would love him if he didn’t prove himself to be worthy. He needed to survive this, he needed to break free, he needed to be lov-  
Before Leo could sink even deeper into his mind, he heard a soft *ding* sound. The elevator. Everyone around him was quiet, the only thing he could hear was the soft rushing of the wind. 

The doors opened and he couldn’t really see who stepped out of the elevator but he could definitely make out the owner of the voice.  
“Oh my, what happened here? And where is my turtleyboo?” 

Big Mama was standing in front the giant body of Draxum, not as a yokai, but human looking. Leo felt himself being moved again, through the blown open window, cutting himself on the sharp edges and turning his already dark bandages even darker. 

“Ahhh there he is.” She walked over to him and looked him up and down with a disappointing look on her face. “Didn’t I tell you to keep the container *away* from the dreadful Draxum, my boy?” Before Leo could answer she continued. “I though so.” Leo opened and closed his mouth like a fish on land, trying to explain himself but Big Mama already walked away from him, to face Draxum who was still holding him in his grip.  
“What do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Draxum?” 

“You stole my insects! How dare you try to steal from me? And from what I can see, the container isn’t the only thing you stole from me!” He yelled,   
shaking Leo slightly. He knew about the constant rivalry between Big Mama and Draxum and stealing from each other was a regular occurrence but it had never gone that far. 

“Oh come on, my Draxy Baxy. It old and forgotten. You see, I have a deal for you.” She offered and smiled slightly at the man, towering over her. 

“A deal?! I want repayment and to take back what you stole from me!” His voice thundered through the room.

“Yes, I was about to talk about that.” Big Mama sat down in her chair at the desk. Draxum turned around, forcing Leo to turn with him. While turning around, he could see the whole room and its destroyed condition. He would blame it on the other turtles but he already saw how angry Big Mama was with him. Speaking about the turtles, it looked like they were gone, escaped through the window he had cracked open. 

So he was truly alone now.

“First of all I’m asking you to put my champion down. He has his next fight tomorrow and he needs rest to perform his duties tomorrow.” She turned to look at him. “Am I not right, my cute champion?”

Suddenly his face hit the floor. A squeak escaped him and he tried to get himself up on his shaking legs. He pulled himself up and stared at Big Mama. “B-but what about him? I can protect you from him. I c-can fight!” He leaned closer, resting his trembling arms on the desk. “I think you are in no shape to fight right now. Leave us alone now. The adults need to talk.” Big Mama said surprisingly stern. 

“Don’t worry Big Mama. I have two friends who can help your little champion out of the room.” Draxum snapped his fingers and suddenly something on his shoulders started to move. Two set of big eyes stared at him.

“Huginn, Muninn. Watch that turtle and don’t let him do anything stupid.” The two ‘beings’ lifted off and surrounded Leo’s head. One rested on his shoulders and stared into his eyes. Without hesitation the two beings pulled Leo out of the room into the elevator.

“N-No wait! Please, I can fight! I can do this! Don’t do this to m-“ He was cut off the second the elevator doors closed.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is called "peppsta" if you wanna yell @me


End file.
